<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amore impossibile by closertothedge97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610357">Amore impossibile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closertothedge97/pseuds/closertothedge97'>closertothedge97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closertothedge97/pseuds/closertothedge97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quella giornata fu difficile per Aureliano: prima lo scontro con quello zingaro di merda. <br/><em>Ma come cazzo si è permesso di trattarmi così?</em> pensò Aureliano.  <br/>Ed effettivamente Aureliano gliel’aveva fatta pagare, nessuno poteva trattarlo così. Poi, come se non bastasse, aveva pure incontrato due coglioni: un altro zingaro de merda e un ragazzino che manco sapeva che stava a fare. Ma purtroppo doveva collaborare con loro, anche se a lui questa cosa non andava per niente bene. Era stanco, aveva bisogno di dormire, domani sarebbe stata una giornata difficile e doveva prepararsi a sopportare quei due, in particolare quello zingaro del cazzo.<br/><em>Spadino</em>, pensò Aureliano, <em>che nome del cazzo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Alberto era tornato a casa. C’era un caos tremendo, suo cugino non si trovava ma a Spadino non importava, voleva solo andare in camera sua. Quella sera aveva un compito da svolgere per conto della sua famiglia, a dire la verità si rompeva anche un po’ il cazzo di andare, ma avrebbe fatto di tutto per uscire da quella casa e per non sentire il loro vociare nelle orecchie. Non sopportava la sua famiglia, non si era mai sentito parte di loro al cento percento. Mai avrebbe potuto immaginare che però, quella sera, avrebbe incontrato Aureliano. Quel ragazzone biondo lo aveva colpito da subito, ma era un Adami. Sarebbero dovuto essere nemici e invece si era trovato a collaborare con lui.<br/><em>Cazzo, ma proprio Aureliano Adami dovevo trovarmi avanti?<br/>Non posso permettermelo, non con lui.<br/></em>Effettivamente Alberto si trovava in una situazione scomoda: non solo collaborava con un Adami, ma quel coatto del cazzo gli piaceva pure. La sua famiglia lo avrebbe ammazzato: anche se non sapevano la verità sul suo orientamento sessuale, collaborare con un Adami era già un affronto. Ma Alberto avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di allontanarsi da quella famiglia che non lo avrebbe mai capito. <em>Almeno in questo siamo simili, io e Aureliano. Ad entrambi ‘a famiglia ce sta stretta.</em><br/>Pensò poco prima di addormentarsi.</p><p>Aureliano si svegliò con un strano mal di testa. Non era tornato a casa quella sera, era andato allo stabilimento della madre. Per lui quel posto era come un porto sicuro. Andava lì quando non voleva vedere il padre, anche se questo significava non vedere nemmeno Livia. Con sua sorella Livia Aureliano aveva un rapporto speciale, ma comunque non senza litigi. Invece il padre proprio non lo sopportava. Aureliano pensava che lo odiasse, che lo incolpasse della morte della madre e che per lui fosse solo un brutto ricordo di quel giorno. Ma lui non aveva colpe, non era colpa sua. Era un neonato, nemmeno era ancora venuto al mondo. Ma la madre era morta partorendolo, ed Aureliano si portava questo peso da sempre. Scacciò velocemente quei pensieri e si vestì, doveva incontrarsi con gli altri e poi andare da quella puttana nera che aveva filmato tutto.</p><p>Alberto si svegliò stranamente felice quella mattina, si vestì di fretta ed uscì di corsa. Doveva incontrarsi con Aureliano. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro, solo ad Aureliano e ai suoi occhi ghiaccio.<br/><em>Albè che cazzo fai? Ma a che pensi? È n’Adami, non po esse niente di quel che già è.<br/></em>Se lo ripeteva come un mantra:<em> non po esse niente di quel che già è</em> a ripetizione, sempre, finché non arrivò ad Ostia.<br/>Aureliano e Gabriele erano già lì. Scese dall’auto con il suo fare spavaldo, si avvicinò ai due ed improvvisò il suo solito inchino per salutarli.<br/>“Hai capito lo zì prè che ha combinato?“ e rise. Aureliano non aveva voglia di ridere quella mattina, quella collaborazione non gli piaceva per niente, ma ognuno di loro aveva un motivo per essere lì, e minacciare quel prete del cazzo poteva essere un buon affare, chissà quanti soldi ci avrebbe fatto ricattandolo. “Spadì non rompe er cazzo già de prima mattina. Stiamo qua per un motivo, no pe ride. “ lo stroncò subito Aureliano. “ Prima di tutto bisogna assicurarsi che il prete stia al sicuro, quindi Spadì devi anda a fa la guardia, e Gabriele viene con te. Io vado dalla puttana, ha visto troppo, non può restare viva“<br/>Ed effettivamente ognuno di loro aveva un motivo per stare là. Uno in comune per tutti e tre: Samurai, un vecchio boss che comanda tutta Roma e per un motivo o per un altro, tutti e tre avevano un debito con lui. Per Spadino ed Aureliano era solo una questione di potere. Samurai comandava Roma, e voleva i terreni di Ostia. Proprio quei terreni tanto cari ad Aureliano. Mentre per Gabriele il motivo era diverso: aveva un vero e proprio debito con lui e si era messo in società con quei due matti per questo. </p><p>Alberto ci era rimasto male per quell’incontro, ma che si aspettava? Aureliano era mezzo matto, con dei modi del cazzo. E Alberto lo sapeva bene questo, anche se non si erano mai incontrati conosceva bene la sua famiglia, cosi come Aureliano conosceva la sua. Ma nonostante questo, Alberto non fece altro che pensare a lui per tutto il viaggio.<br/>“Albè ma a che pensi?“ gli chiese Lele.<br/>Alberto rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, era così preso dai suoi pensieri che si era quasi dimenticato della presenza di Gabriele. Si ricompose subito.<br/>“Ao Lele a che devo pensà? A quel prete del cazzo, a che se no?“<br/>Alberto certamente non poteva permettersi di far trapelare qualcosa, nessuno doveva saperlo. La sua famiglia lo avrebbe ammazzato.<br/>Arrivarono a destinazione, una discoteca dello zingaro dove avevano nascosto il prete.</p><p> </p><p>Aureliano arrivò a casa della puttana. Non ci mise niente ad entrare, e stava anche per ammazzarla... ma qualcosa lo bloccò. Inevitabilmente pensò al padre e a tutte le puttane che si era scopato lui. Non poteva ammazzarla, non così. Lei era solo una puttana, ma davvero pensava questo Aureliano? Alla fine Isabel si era trovata in un giro da cui non riusciva più ad uscirne. Certo, guadagnava bene, e sicuramente era anche questo il motivo, ma lui sentiva che c’era qualcosa di più grande dietro. Aureliano si sentì terribilmente in colpa, non poteva ucciderla e poi Isabel lo aveva colpito, non sapeva bene il motivo, lui non si affezionava a nessuno, ma Isabel aveva qualcosa che nessuno aveva. Aveva sofferto, proprio come aveva sofferto lui. Aureliano decise di risparmiarla. Come cazzo lo dico agli altri ora? In un attimo tolse questi pensieri dalla sua testa, in quel momento voleva stare con Isabel, parlare con lei per capire perché facesse la zoccola. Voleva sapere di più su di lei, sulle sue origini e cosa avesse dentro. Non si spiegava il motivo, ma la curiosità era tale da aver lasciato quei due da soli. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo a cosa inventarsi con lo zingaro e il fijo de la guardia, per ora voleva solo sta co lei.</p><p>Alberto continuava a stare sulle sue e a pensare. Pensare, sì, e a chi se non ad Aureliano? Quel ragazzo lo aveva colpito, Alberto non riusciva a toglierselo dalla testa. I suoi occhi color ghiaccio gli erano ormai entrati dentro. Nascondevano tanto quegli occhi. Gabriele si accorse che il suo socio non era lì con la testa, così decise di attirare la sua attenzione.<br/>“Oh Spadì ma se po sapè a che stai pensando? È da quando siamo entrati in auto che sembri su un altro pianeta“<br/>Alberto aveva di nuovo fatto fantasticare la sua testa, aveva di nuovo abbassato la guardia e non poteva permetterselo. Non davanti a Gabriele, non quando era in compagnia. Così indossò il suo solito sorrisetto , che ormai gli veniva proprio bene per tutte le volte che aveva dovuto fingere e rispose.<br/>“Sto a pensà alla montagna de sordi che famo co sta storia. Ma te rendi conto? Qua famo er botto. 300.000€, mica spiccioli. E magari finalmente me levo a famiglia dai coglioni. Ecco a che sto a pensà Lè.”<br/>Pericolo scampato, Lele sembrava averla bevuta. Si misero a parlare della sera precedente e dei soldi che avrebbero ricevuto da lì a poche ore. Ma Alberto non riusciva a distogliere i pensieri da Aureliano. Ci stava mettendo troppo per uccidere la puttana. Dopo una ventina di minuti Aureliano li raggiunse alla discoteca, ma decise di tenere per se cosa fosse successo poco prima. Scese dall’auto, la sua bellissima jeep nera, che sicuramente non passava inosservata, ma meglio della macchina dorata di spadino, pensò, e andò verso gli altri due.<br/>“Ho risolto.“ disse Aureliano, senza aggiungere altro.<br/>“Embè, e così o dici? Qua bisogna festeggià. “rispose lo zingaro. Alberto aveva proprio voglia di festeggiare, pensava potesse essere il suo punto di svolta. Voleva andarsene da quel posto e da quella famiglia, andare lontano ed essere il vero Alberto.<br/>“Daje, ce sto, festeggiamo.“</p><p>Dopo aver bevuto e festeggiato i tre se ne andarono.</p><p>Alberto si mise nella sua macchina, alzò e il volume della radio ed andò via.<br/><em>Quant’era bello oggi Aureliano</em>.<br/>Eh si, perché Alberto si era proprio innamorato, e ne aveva avuto conferma oggi, quando ad ogni sorriso di Aureliano lui sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco. E più Aureliano rideva, e più lui si innamorava. Alberto ballava e Aureliano rideva, e se fosse servito a farlo ridere sempre così, avrebbe ballato anche per tutta la vita. Tutto per vederlo sorridere. Ma questi pensieri vennero bloccati all’improvviso da Samurai. Stava aspettando Alberto non lontano da casa Anacleti. Samurai non disse una parola, bastò uno sguardo. Alberto capii subito, accostò l’auto e scese.<br/>“Spadì cazzo state a fa te e l’Adami? Er prete serve a me, o dovete liberà, hai capito? Se no t’ammazzo a te e l’amico tuo, sempre se non t’ammazza prima Manfredi quando viene a sapè che stai a fa l’impicci co Aureliano Adami.“<br/>Spadino non rispose, annuii semplicemente. Al nome di suo fratello, Manfredi, provò un brivido dietro la schiena e un certo disgusto. Alberto proprio non lo sopportava, il fratello. Da quando era morto il padre era lui a capo, ma spadino lo sapeva, quel posto spettava a lui. Da piccolo aveva sempre sognato di essere lui il capo, ma ultimamente non gli interessava più. Poi pensò alle parole di Samurai: t’ammazzo a te e all’amico tuo. Spadino rischiava la morte ogni giorno, se la sua famiglia avesse scoperto che era frocio lo avrebbero ammazzato subito. Ma erano tre le parole di Samurai che lo avevano terrorizzato. Non avrebbe mai permesso che ad Aureliano succedesse qualcosa. Ritornò in auto, fece inversione e tornò in discoteca.</p><p><br/>Aureliano era tornato allo stabilimento. Aveva bisogno di pace e di pensare. Si poggiò su quel letto improvvisato dentro al capanno, voleva riposare, ma la mente continuava a girare. Pensò ad Isabel e a quello di cui avevano parlato, forse riusciva a tirarla fuori da quel giro, di sicuro a donna sua non poteva fa a mignotta. Ma, all’improvviso, la sua mente andò altrove: si trovò a pensare a Spadino.<br/><em>Che nome del cazzo. Però è simpatico, oggi m’ha fatto ammazzà da le risate.</em><br/>Aureliano fece subito una faccia strana, tra la sorpresa e la confusione.<br/><em>Ma a che cazzo sto a pensà? Spadino è un cojone e no zingaro, non po esse simpatico. E poi che capelli del cazzo c’ha? Quella cresta e i capelli rasati ai lati, proprio da cojone e zingaro.</em><br/>Ma nonostante i suoi sforzi, pensando alla mattinata insieme, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.</p><p>Nel frattempo Alberto era arrivato in discoteca, si era fermato al bancone e pensava a che fare. Liberare o no il prete? Se lo avesse fatto sicuramente Aureliano non gli avrebbe più rivolto la parola, ma meglio questo che vederlo morto, no? E poi Lele? Come avrebbe fatto? Quei soldi gli servivano proprio, glielo aveva confessato mentre aspettavano Aureliano che aveva un debito con Samurai. Non aveva più molto tempo, doveva muoversi, i ragazzi sarebbero arrivati a breve e doveva liberare il prete. Fece un sospiro profondo per trovare il coraggio ed andò nello sgabuzzino dove il prete era legato, prese il suo fidato coltellino dalla tasca e lo liberò. Dopo poco sentii arrivare l’auto di Aureliano. Ecco, erano già arrivati. La testa di Alberto iniziò a inondarsi di pensieri. Come glielo avrebbe detto? E come avrebbe reagito Aureliano?</p><p>Aureliano scese dall’auto, salutò Gabriele ed entrano nella discoteca. Appena vide Spadino abbozzò un mezzo sorriso.<br/><em>Ma che cazzo fai Aurelià? Che te sorridi? Non puoi esse contento de vedè sto zingaro</em>.<br/>Pensò immediatamente Aureliano e con un filo di voce, ancora preso da quello che aveva appena pensato, salutò lo zingaro.<br/>“Allora Spadì, er prete come sta?“<br/>Alberto non rispose, guardò i suoi amici, prima Gabriele e poi posò lo sguardo su Aureliano. Non sapeva come dirglielo e senza che se ne accorgesse rispose: “Eh come sta il prete. L’ho dovuto liberà “disse.<br/>Vide subito gli occhi di Aureliano riempirsi di rabbia, si fecero rossi. “Che cazzo stai a dì, Spadì? Che cazzo stai a dì?!“ urlò Aureliano, ormai fuori di se.<br/>“Samurai ha scoperto tutto, del prete e di te. Mi ha minacciato che dovevo fà? C’avrebbe ammazzati“ Aureliano si avvicinò a Spadino, ormai aveva perso totalmente il controllo. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, pieni di rabbia. “Che te sei piegato al volere de quello stronzo? Me dovevi chiamà!“<br/>“Aurelià forse non hai capito che quello c’ammazzava“<br/>Aureliano prese Spadino per il collo in uno scatto d’ira. Gabriele ha cercato di fermarlo ma Aureliano era fuori controllo. Spadino lo guardava fisso, negli occhi. E con un sorriso spavaldo, anche se dentro stava morendo, riuscì a dire qualcosa: “me vuoi ammazzà Aurelià? E ammazzame“<br/>Alberto non riusciva nemmeno a credere che avesse pronunciato quelle parole, Aureliano era davvero fuori di se, e Alberto sapeva benissimo che lo avrebbe ammazzato davvero se avesse voluto. Pensò che forse non era il caso di provocarlo così. Gabriele si mise in mezzo. “Aurelià che cazzo stai a fa? Lascia sta Alberto, o fai male così.“<br/><em>Alberto? Perché non lo sapevo si chiamasse Alberto? Ma davvero ero convinto potesse mai chiamarsi Spadino</em>?<br/>E lo lasciò andare.<br/>“Spadì non te vojo più vedè“ disse Aureliano, guardò Gabriele e se ne andò. Spadino era sconvolto, non sapeva che dire. Aureliano aveva ragione, il prete era roba grossa, ce facevano bei sordi, ma non voleva che succedesse qualcosa ad Aureliano. Cacciò un urlo liberatorio, uscì dal locale e si diresse a casa.<br/>A casa Anacleti nel frattempo era successo il caos: il cugino di Manfredi, Boris, era stato trovato morto ed il colpevole era proprio Aureliano Adami. E in quelle famiglie, un torto del genere si paga con altro sangue. Alberto stava ascoltando tutto. Che cosa avrebbe potuto fare per evitare che Aureliano venisse ucciso? Il fratello ormai aveva deciso, e comunque il sangue si paga con il sangue, è così, non poteva farci nulla. Prese una pistola ed andò coi suoi cugini.</p><p>Aureliano era allo stabilimento. Voleva stare tranquillo, lo zingaro lo aveva proprio fatto incazzare, ma nonostante questo continuava a pensare a lui.<br/><em>Alberto</em>, pensò<em>, allora è così che se chiama.</em> Uscii fuori, non riusciva a riposare perché i pensieri non lo lasciano stare, continuava a pensare allo zingaro ma senza capirne il motivo. Che ci pensava a fare? Non lo voleva più vedere però cazzo, quanto lo faceva ridere quel ragazzetto. Decise di sedersi sulle scalette a guardare il mare ma all’improvviso sentì una macchina arrivare: erano gli zingari. Aureliano si alzò immediatamente, senza farsi notare. Iniziò a correre, correre sempre più veloce. Quegli zingari de merda lo volevano ammazzà.<br/>Alberto scese dall’auto, era impaurito ma sapeva che era una cosa che bisognava fare per forza. Raggiunsero lo stabilimento ma di Aureliano nessuna traccia e quindi si divisero per cercarlo.<br/>Aureliano si era nascosto dietro ad un muro, cercando di capire che direzione avevano preso gli zingari. Aveva via libera, poteva scappare. Ma proprio quando uscì da dietro al muro, uno di loro lo vide e lo sparò. Lo avevano preso di striscio fortunatamente, ma faceva male e non riusciva a correre come prima.<br/>Ad Alberto, sentito lo sparo, gli venne un groppo in gola, aveva lo stomaco attorcigliato. <em>Cazzo, me l’hanno ucciso</em>.<br/>Sentì da lontano i cugini parlare in sinti, dicevano che lo avevano ferito ma si stava ancora nascondendo. Alberto tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando all’improvviso sentì un rumore, era lui. Si stava nascondendo dietro a un muro. Disse ai cugini di cercarlo nelle direzioni opposte e si avvicinò. Aureliano se l’era scampata, era nascosto e degli zingari non c’era traccia. Pensò di essere ormai al sicuro e di riuscire a scappare, ma quando si allontanò dal muro si trovò Spadino puntargli una pistola contro. Si guardarono fissi negli occhi, senza dire una parola. Spadino non abbassava l’arma e ormai Aureliano si era rassegnato, era arrivata la sua ora.<br/><em>Che fine di merda, ammazzato da no zingaro</em>. Spadino lo guardava fisso negli occhi, ma non riusciva a premere quel cazzo di grilletto. Non poteva uccidere Aureliano, lo amava e non poteva perderlo. Abbassò l’arma e con gli occhi lucidi disse:<br/>“Vattene.“<br/>Aureliano non capiva, perché lo stava risparmiando? Gli aveva ucciso il cugino, sangue chiama sangue, lo sapeva bene e pure Spadino lo sapeva. Aureliano continuava a fissarlo, non si era mosso di un millimetro.<br/>“Ao t’ho detto vattene“<br/>In quel momento arrivò Gabriele con l’auto, per fortuna aveva un appuntamento con Aureliano quella sera. Alberto guardò prima Gabriele, poi di nuovo Aureliano.<br/>“Vattene.“</p><p>Aureliano entrò in auto.</p><p>“Oh ma che cazzo sta a succede?“chiese Lele “Niente, parti.“</p><p>Gabriele portò Aureliano da Isabel per farsi medicare, e in un momento in cui Isabel si era allontana decise di parlare con lui.<br/>“Ma allora te piace?“<br/>“Ma chi?“<br/>“Come chi? Isabel. E comunque so contento che non l’hai ammazzata“<br/>“Ma non lo so se me piace, mi piglià un po’ a male perché me ricorda le zoccole che se scopa mio padre.“<br/>“Vabe.“ un mezzo sorriso comparve sul suo volto, ma poi su fece subito serio. “Ma me dici che è successo co Spadino?“<br/>“Niente Lele, che è successo. Me volevano ammazzà, so vivo pe miracolo.“<br/>“Non è un miracolo Aurelià, devi ringrazià Spadino se sei ancora vivo, e lo sai bene.“<br/>Ed era proprio così, Aureliano doveva ringraziare Spadino se ne era uscito vivo. Senza di lui sicuramente gli zingari lo avrebbero ucciso. Ma perché lo aveva fatto? Perché lo aveva risparmiato? Certo, gli stava simpatico, ultimamente si trovava spesso a pensarlo ma ste cose si sistemano con il sangue e così rischiava di mettersi la famiglia contro.<br/>“È vero, devo ringraziarlo. Lele fammi un favore, Dici a spadino che lo voglio vedè de persona.“<br/>“Non ti preoccupà, ce penso io“<br/>Gabriele uscì da casa di Isabel, scrisse un messaggio a Spadino e si avviò verso una vecchia struttura abbandonata, poco lontana da Roma.</p><p>“Ao Lele che voi?“<br/>“Niente Albè, è per Aureliano. Dice che ti vuole vedere“<br/>Ad Alberto, sentendo quelle parole, spuntò un sorriso e Lele se ne accorse subito.<br/>“E vabe, digli che o chiamo io, ora non posso“ “Vabe io glielo dico, ma te me devi dì qualcosa, Albè?“<br/>“De che parli?“<br/>“Lo sai di che parlo. Perché non lo hai ucciso? Ho capito che eravamo soci, ma perché lo hai risparmiato?“<br/>“Che te devo dì, me starà simpatico“<br/>“Non mi piglià pe culo Albè. Guarda che l’ho notato come lo guardi, e pure prima, appena ti ho detto che ti voleva vedè hai sorriso. Dimme a verità, te piace?“<br/>Ad Alberto mancò il respiro per un attimo a sentire quelle parole. Come aveva potuto far capire queste cose a Lele? E se lo aveva capito Lele, lo aveva capito anche Aureliano? Ha abbassato troppo la guardia, pensava di riuscire a controllarsi, controllare le sue reazioni e soprattutto i suoi sentimenti. Ma a chi voleva prendere in giro? Non poteva controllare i suoi sentimenti, Aureliano per lui era molto di più di un amico o di un socio e lo è sempre stato. Dal primo incontro, dal primo sguardo. Alberto si era innamorato e Gabriele lo aveva capito.<br/>“Ma che stai a dì? Mica so frocio“ rispose.<br/>Gabriele lo guardò negli occhi.<br/>“Alberto non devi mentire con me, io non ti giudico. L’ho capito che ti piace.“<br/>Alberto si sentii sopraffatto, non poteva più mentire.<br/>“Gabriè te prego, non le devi di a nessuno. Già so zingaro, ce manca solo che capiscono che so frocio. Non lo di a nessuno, soprattutto ad Aureliano, te prego.“<br/>Gabriele non rispose, lo guardava.<br/>Alberto non sapeva come reagire, era crollato, la sua testa era piena di pensieri e i suoi occhi lo stavano tradendo: si erano fatto rossi, stava quasi per piangere.<br/>“Stai tranquillo Albè, non dico niente a nessuno. Però...“<br/>Gabriele non continuò, non sapeva come dirglielo che Aureliano vedeva Isabel, che non l’aveva ammazzata.<br/>Alberto lo guardò spaventato. Dentro di lui c’era un susseguirsi di emozioni: paura, rassegnazione, curiosità. Però che? Che gli stava per dire? Che Aureliano lo aveva capito? “Oh Lele“ disse, e stavolta non riuscì a controllarsi, la sua voce era spezzata. “Però che? Parla“<br/>“Però... Aureliano sta co Isabel, Albè. L’ho portato da lei prima. Non l’ha ammazzata“<br/>Ad Alberto cadde il mondo addosso. Ma come Isabel? Era solo una puttana e poi la doveva ammazzare, aveva visto troppo e lui l’ha risparmiata. Ma poi che si aspettava? Che Aureliano Adami ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti? “... ma come co Isabel?“ riuscì a dire con un filo di voce.<br/>“Eh Albè, sta co lei. Non lo so che sta a succede ma io li ho visti insieme, Aureliano sembra preso. Mi sembrava giusto dirtelo. Ma comunque stai tranquillo, il tuo segreto è al sicuro con me.“<br/>Alberto sentii un peso sul cuore. Non sapeva come reagire e che pensare. Sapere che il suo Aureliano fosse di un’altra gli spezzava il cuore, ma infondo lo sapeva che questo era un amore impossibile. Quelli come lui non hanno vita facile, non in quel periodo e non in quelle famiglie. Voleva sparire, scappare via da Roma, lontano da tutti e lontano da Aureliano. Alberto stava per andarsene quando Gabriele lo fermò.<br/>“Oh Albè“<br/>Il ragazzo si fermò, rimase qualche secondo di spalle e poi si girò verso l’amico:<br/>“Dimme Gabriè, che c’è? Te ringrazio pe quello che hai fatto, ma ora c’ho voglia de sta da solo, per favore.“<br/>“Spadì, io c’ho bisogno de na mano, lo sai che quei soldi mi servono per pagare il debito co Samurai.“<br/>“Lo so Gabriè, non te preoccupà, ce penso io. Me raccomando però, te statte zitto. Ad Aureliano lo chiamo io“<br/>Salì in macchina e se ne andò.</p><p><br/>Aureliano era ancora a casa di Isabel, con lei ci stava bene, riusciva ad abbassare la guardia mentre era con lei, è vero, ma non riusciva a fermare pensieri. Con gli occhi fissi sul muro riusciva a pensare solo ad una cosa, o meglio, ad una persona: Spadino. Non riusciva a capire perché avesse fatto questo? Perché risparmiarlo? Perché mettersi contro la famiglia per lui? Per un attimo pensò che avrebbe fatto lo stesso anche lui, che a Spadino non lo avrebbe mai ammazzato. Questo pensiero portò nel ragazzo ancora più confusione. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo? Risparmiare uno zingaro? E per cosa? Perché quel ragazzino con quei suoi modi da pagliaccio tormentava così tanto i suoi pensieri? Doveva vederlo, non poteva più aspettare, aveva bisogno di risposte. Prese il telefono e lo fissò per qualche minuto, poi scrisse un messaggio. Alberto stava tornando a casa Anacleti quando sentì il telefono suonare. Era Aureliano, un sms:</p><p>&lt; allora ci vediamo? &gt;</p><p>Spadino non rispose, voleva stare solo in quel momento, aveva altro a cui pensare e vedere Aureliano avrebbe reso solo le cose più difficili.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">Passò circa una settimana. Alberto aveva dato i soldi a Gabriele per il debito, almeno così Samurai stava buono.<br/>
</span>Era sul letto di casa sua, con le cuffie nelle orecchie e fissava il telefono. Non aveva risposto ad Aureliano quel giorno, e nemmeno i giorni seguenti. Non aveva le forze di vederlo. Non rispondeva alle chiamate e nemmeno ai messaggi, che non erano pochi. <span class="s1">Alberto sorrise pensando che quelle attenzioni gli facevano piacere, certo, ma non erano quel tipo di attenzioni che lui voleva. Aureliano aveva un’altra e se pur non fosse, non potrebbe mai amarlo.<br/>
</span><em>Aureliano mica è frocio e poi non potrebbe mai sta co me, che so solo no zingaro</em>.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano non trovava pace. Alberto non gli rispondeva. Stava provando a telefonargli ormai da giorni ma non aveva mai risposto a nessuna chiamata. Magari lo stava facendo per calmare le acque, dopotutto la sua famiglia lo voleva morto, e di certo Spadino non poteva farsi vedere con lui. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Deve essere così. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ma la sua testa non si fermava, e nemmeno il suo corpo. Andava avanti e indietro in quel capanno sperando di sentire il telefono squillare, ma niente, nessuna chiamata e nessun messaggio. Ma cosa gli stava succedendo? Perché era così in ansia di sentirlo? Aureliano iniziò a farsi delle domande, era troppo agitato. Mica era la sua fidanzata a non rispondere? Era Spadino. Anzi, Isabel nemmeno volle vederla in quei giorni. Aveva la testa da un’altra parte, un chiodo fisso lo tormentava da giorni: Spadino. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Aurelià ma che ti prende? Non è normale che stai così pe no zingaro. Che cazzo me sta a succede? Vuoi vedere che..</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano sgranò gli occhi.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ma che cazzo sto a dì? No, non po esse. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio a Spadino, poi fece una telefonata. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Gabriele arrivò alla struttura dove aveva incontrato Alberto qualche giorno prima.<br/>
</span>Lui lo aveva visto Alberto in quella settimana, lo zingaro lo aveva aiutato a trovare i soldi che gli servivano per il debito e si vedevano anche semplicemente per parlare. Lui era l’unico a sapere il suo segreto e l’unico a sentire anche Aureliano: infatti Alberto gli chiedeva spesso di lui e di Isabel. <br/>
<span class="s1">Lele prese il telefono e mandò un messaggio ad Alberto.<br/>
</span>Dopo pochi minuti vide arrivare la jeep di Aureliano, posò il telefono e gli andò incontro.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano scese dall’auto ed andò verso il ragazzo. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Lele come va?“ e abbozzò un sorriso. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tutto apposto Aurelià, che me devi dì?“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ao ora manco un amico posso vedè?“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Se me volevi solo vedè non mi facevi venire qua, o sai meglio de me“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ed era vero, Aureliano aveva qualcosa in mente, sapeva quanto a Spadino facessero comodo i soldi del ricatto del prete, e aveva saputo da fonti certe dove se nascondeva er sorcio. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“E c’hai ragione“ disse Aureliano “voglio parla di affari, te servono ancora i sordi no?“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gabriele lo guardò confuso, così il ragazzo continuò a parlare. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ho scritto a Spadino, dovrebbe arrivare tra poco così parlo co tutti e due“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando gli arrivò un altro messaggio da parte di Aureliano:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">&lt; ci vediamo tra mezz’ora alla struttura abbandonata, ti devo parlà del prete. &gt; </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Rimase qualche minuto fermo sul letto a fissare quel messaggio. Ora che voleva? E che c’entrava il prete? Ormai l’affare era andato a puttane. Sentì di nuovo il telefono, stavolta era Gabriele ed era anche lui alla struttura. Così, sapendo che il suo amico fosse anche lui lì, e rincuorato del fatto che non dovesse affrontare Aureliano da solo, si fece coraggio e Gabriele sicuramente lo avrebbe aiutato a mantenere la calma. Uscii da casa, entrò nella sua macchina dorata e si diresse alla struttura. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Dopo pochi minuti Aureliano sentì la macchina di Alberto arrivare. Quando finalmente lo vide provò un senso di pace e gli scappò un sorriso. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Cazzo fai Aurelià, ma che te sorridi? E perché sei così felice de vederlo</em>? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Pensò, quasi come se volesse litigare con se stesso, il cuore era colmo di gioia nel vedere quello zingaro ma il cervello gli diceva tutt’altro. Aureliano non aveva mai capito come ascoltare il suo cuore e si convinse che quella gioia era semplicemente gratitudine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto parcheggiò, si prese qualche secondo per farsi forza. Non poteva far trapelare nulla. Poi guardò Aureliano e i loro occhi si incrociarono. Alberto sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena. Cazzo, quanto gli erano mancati quegli occhi color ghiaccio. </span>Cercò di pensare ad altro, indossò il suo solito sorrisetto, scese dall’auto e andò verso gli altri due. Fece il suo solito inchino per salutarti e sorrise.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Buonasera belli, perché m’avete fatto venì?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh o vorrei sapè pur’io“ rispose Lele.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano guardò prima Gabriele e poi Spadino. Lo guardava fisso in quei suoi occhi neri e provò una strana sensazione allo stomaco, ma decise di non dargli peso. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“V’ho fatto venì per un motivo: Samurai mi sta a rompè er cazzo per i terreni de Ostia e ho scoperto che è questo il motivo per cui gli serviva er prete. Solo che io so dove se nasconde e tocca andà“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">I due ragazzi lo guardavano stranito. Certo, ad entrambi facevano molto comodo i soldi del ricatto e togliersi di mezzo Samurai, ma non sembravano molto convinti.<br/>
</span>Aureliano vedendo i suoi compagni confusi continuò a parlare.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sta in un’abbazia fuori Roma. Prendiamo il prete e lo portiamo qua. Ho un contatto al Vaticano che ci può aiutare, quei terreni li facciamo intestare a noi ed entriamo in società. Altro che 300.000€, ce pijiamo tutta Roma. Che dite, ce state?“ </span>
</p><p class="p1">Alberto rimase attonito da quelle parole. Una società addirittura insieme ad Aureliano e Lele? Era un rischio troppo alto anche per lui. E poi questo significherebbe stare più tempo con Aureliano, che, se da un lato era la cosa che voleva più al mondo, dall’altro lo faceva soffrire perché sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato suo. Però quei soldi gli facevano proprio comodo per riuscire ad essere finalmente indipendente e non dover più stare in quella famiglia del cazzo che si ritrovava, qualcosa da parte già aveva ma non abbastanza per farsi una nuova vita. Quindi, anche se titubante, decise di accettare.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Daje Aurelià, io ce sto.“ </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano rimase piacevolmente sorpreso da quella risposta. Certo, forse nemmeno se l’aspettava una risposta negativa ma per un attimo ebbe paura che Spadino potesse rifiutare, dopo tutto non si era fatto sentire per una settimana, perché avrebbe dovuto dire subito di sì? Ma fortunatamente aveva accettato e questo significava poter stare più tempo con lui e finalmente capire cosa lo avesse spinto a risparmiarlo. Finalmente poteva avere le risposte che stava cercando da una settimana. Inevitabilmente un sorriso comparve sul suo volto che non sfuggì agli occhi dei due soci. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ce sto pure io“ rispose Lele, quasi come per togliere dall’imbarazzo l’amico Alberto, che alla vista di quel sorriso non riusciva più a togliere gli occhi da dosso ad Aureliano. </span>
</p><p class="p1">Aureliano sorrise ad Alberto e poi si girò verso Lele.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Daje. Allora organizziamoci: Gabriele tu mi servi qua, che co sta faccetta da bravo ragazzo che te ritrovi passi inosservato. Spadino tu vieni con me invece a pija quer sorcio der prete. Domani primo pomeriggio partiamo. Ora ve lascio che c’ho da fa“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto non riuscì a pensare ad altro per tutto il giorno: l’indomani sarebbe partito insieme ad Aureliano per andare dal prete.<br/>
</span>Come si sarebbe dovuto comportare? Aveva paura che Aureliano potesse capire qualcosa, ed Alberto non voleva e non poteva assolutamente far trapelare i suoi pensieri al ragazzo. Nessuno doveva sapere cosa provava.<br/>
Il ragazzo si convinse che si sarebbe comportato come sempre, ormai era abituato a fingere, lo ha sempre dovuto fare con la sua famiglia e ci riuscirà anche con Aureliano. <br/>
<span class="s2"><em>È la soluzione migliore</em>.<br/>
</span>Si mise sul letto con le cuffie nelle orecchie. Iniziò a pensare ad Aureliano, ai suoi occhi color ghiaccio e a quanto, anche solo un suo sorriso lo facesse stare così bene.<br/>
<em><span class="s2">Non potrà mai amarmi, ma non posso perderlo. Meglio essergli amico che nulla.</span></em></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Aureliano si stava preparando per incontrarsi con Spadino e affrontare il viaggio. Era stranamente felice di passare quella giornata con lo zingaro. Una felicità che ovviamente non riusciva a spiegarsi.<br/>
Perché era così felice di stare insieme a lui? Sicuramente gli avrebbe domandato come mai lo avesse risparmiato, ma non era solo quello.<br/>
<em><span class="s2">Ma che mi sta succedendo? Perché mi sento così all’idea di vederlo? <br/>
</span></em><span class="s1">Aureliano non riusciva proprio a comprenderlo. Cercò di allontanare questi pensieri ed andò alla struttura dove lo zingaro lo stava aspettando.<br/>
</span>Si sentiva stranamente emozionato per quel viaggio. In radio passava Acida dei prozac e lo zingaro la stava cantando. <br/>
<span class="s1">Aureliano non riusciva a smettere di ridere vedendo il suo socio cantare e ballare. Era l’unico capace a farlo ridere così tanto. <br/>
</span>Lo zingaro cercava anche di coinvolgerlo, portando la sua mano chiusa, come se mantenesse un microfono, nella direzione di Aureliano, ma quest’ultimo cercava di restare concentrato alla guida.<br/>
Concentrazione che durò ben poco perché con la coda dell’occhio guardava Spadino dimenarsi improvvisando passi di danza alquanto discutibili.<br/>
<em>Certo che è proprio coglione, ma quanto me fa ride.<br/>
</em>Ma quanto rideva Aureliano. Non stava così bene da anni, o forse non lo era mai stato.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Arrivati a destinazione chiesero informazioni per quanto riguardava l’abbazia.  <br/>
</span>
  <span class="s1">Spadino aveva chiesto a due zingari seduti vicino la chiesa ed aveva riferito tutto ad Aureliano. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come cazzo hai fatto a sapè tutte ‘ste cose?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Basta sapè a chi domandà” indicando i due zingari </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tacci vostra oh, state dappertutto”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hai capito, sì” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Vabe, c’amo npo’ de tempo, andamo te faccio vedè ‘na cosa”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto non riusciva a capire dove si trovasse, era tutto buio ed il posto era isolato. Aureliano camminava avanti a lui e si fermò quando arrivarono vicino ad una piscina naturale con fanghi termali. Alberto si sentiva spaesato e anche un po’ impaurito. Erano troppo lontani dal centro abitato, in quel posto così intimo e aveva paura di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che è sto posto?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Famose un bagno”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto rimase sconvolto, un bagno? In quello schifo e per di più insieme ad Aureliano? </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Dentro sta merda?”  <br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p2">Aureliano stava iniziando a spogliarsi, pronto a buttarsi in acqua. Alberto lo guardava imbarazzato.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Spogliati”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, c’ho freddo” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ma Aureliano insisteva mentre continuava a togliersi i vestiti. Alberto lo guardava in visibile imbarazzo ma fortunatamente Aureliano non lo notò.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Non sai che te perdi” disse mentre si sedeva in quella piscina naturale piena di fanghi. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto lo guardava come se fosse la cosa più bella che avesse mai visto. L’uomo che amava così vicino a lui ma allo stesso tempo così distante. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano si girò e ridendo gli chiese:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Che fai? Rimani lì?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Così il ragazzo iniziò a spogliarsi e lo raggiunse, anche se visibilmente in imbarazzo. </span>Gli chiese di Isabel, di come stessero andando le cose e Aureliano fece un po’ il vago.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ce stai bene insieme si o no?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Ce sto bene ma è comunque na zoccola”<br/>
</span><em>e comunque non come quando sono con te.<br/>
</em>Questo pensiero durò un secondo, ma fu abbastanza per fare entrare in confusione il biondo.<br/>
Ad Alberto quella risposta fece male, ma se lo aspettava. Aveva scelto di restargli accanto, nonostante i suoi sentimenti e doveva abituarsi a discorsi del genere, anche se dentro di lui avrebbe preferito morire. Il ragazzo notò che Aureliano si stava spalmando i fanghi sul corpo e sul viso.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che cazzo stai a fa?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh vedi che fa bene a pelle, anzi fa na cosa aiutame che dietro la schiena non c’arrivo”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto voleva sprofondare in quel momento. L’unica cosa che doveva evitare era proprio il contatto fisico. E se fosse stato troppo delicato? O se avesse titubato troppo? Cercò di non pensarci e accontentò l’amico.<br/>
</span>Il contatto con la pelle di Aureliano gli suscitò non poche emozioni. Sognava un minimo contatto da quando lo aveva incontrato quella sera e ora che finalmente era riuscito ad ottenerlo non riusciva nemmeno a crederci.<br/>
Subito dopo Aureliano fece girare Spadino di spalle per contraccambiare il favore. Quando toccò la pelle dello zingaro provò una sensazione nuova, mai provata fino ad ora. Cosa stava succedendo? Perché quel tocco lo fece sentire così bene ma allo stesso tempo così spaventato? Questi pensieri vennero bloccati dalla voce di Alberto.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh andiamocene”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che vai di fretta? Er prete là sta”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh vabe, andiamo”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, mo andiamo, rilassati. Ma chi ti ha mai portato in un posto così” <br/>
</span>
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Ed era vero. Alberto non aveva molti amici, anzi nessuno a parte la sua famiglia. La gente per strada lo guardava male perché era uno zingaro, Aureliano invece lo trattava così bene. Chissà se, scoprendo il suo segreto, avrebbe continuato a trattarlo così. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Arrivano alla abbazia, salirono sulla jeep del biondo per aiutarsi a scavalcare il muro ed entrarono all’interno alla ricerca della stanza del prete. Ma quando quest’ultimo li ha visti, spaventato ancora da loro per le minacce subite, inizia a fuggire. I due lo rincorrono senza successo perché si è chiuso a chiave sul campanile della chiesa e non vuole parlare con nessuno, tranne che con il contatto di Aureliano al Vaticano.<br/>
</span>Così mentre aspettano la donna, Alberto scende nelle cucine e prepara qualcosa da mangiare: spaghetti ajo, ojo e peperoncino.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Senti Spadì, io te devo chiede ‘na cosa”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto lo guardò.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Perché non m’hai ucciso quella sera?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Non lo so”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che risposta del cazzo è?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“E che te devo dì, de meglio non me viene, me starai simpatico.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Certo, mica posso dirti che non ti ho ucciso perché ti amo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">La donna arriva e i ragazzi escono dalla abbazia come richiesto dal monsignore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ma mentre sono giù, Aureliano alzando gli occhi al cielo nota che il prete sta per suicidarsi, e di istinto si mette avanti a Spadino, quasi come per proteggerlo da quella scena raccapricciante.<br/>
</span>Gli veniva naturale, aveva l’istinto di proteggere quel ragazzo, e lo avrebbe sempre fatto, a qualunque costo. <br/>
<span class="s1">L’affare con il prete era saltato ormai, ma la società ancora no.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Il giorno dopo Alberto, tornando a casa, viene fermato dal fratello, Manfredi, nel giardino. Quest’ultimo ha scoperto gli impicci con l’Adami, cosa assolutamente inaccettabile, e chiede spiegazioni a Spadino. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma se po sapè che fai tutto il giorno?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So cazzi mia”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh no, so pure cazzi mia se ti metti a fa gli impicci co gli Adami. Ha ammazzato tuo cugino Boris, questa non te la perdono Spadì”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto aveva ignorato quelle parole e stava per entrare in casa quando il fratello lo ferma:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“E allora?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Spadino, travolto dal risentimento che provava per il fratello, dalla rabbia e dall’entusiasmo di questa nuova alleanza con Aureliano, reagisce d’istinto e tira un pugno sul naso a Manfredi.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Non sei bono a tenè a bada a tuo fratello, figurati a comandà. Da oggi in poi so n’omo libero e decido io per la vita mia. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Salute a tutti, Spadino se ne va!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Così il ragazzo esce da casa Anacleti e da appuntamento ad Aureliano al solito posto. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano arriva alla struttura. Spadino era già li, con la musica a palla e felice per la sua libertà. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Che cazzo te ridi Spadì?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Me so liberato di un peso, non puoi capì quanto so felice. Ho mandato a fanculo mi fratello”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Preso dall’entusiasmo del momento, lo zingaro balla coinvolgendo anche Aureliano e preso da un impeto di passione, non curante delle conseguenze, prende tra le mani la testa di Aureliano e lo bacia.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Aureliano non sa che pensare, quel bacio lo ha fatto provare sentimenti contrastanti. Piacere, forse, ma soprattutto paura. Paura delle conseguenze, di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare la gente. Confusione e anche rabbia.<br/>
</span>In un attimo stacca le sue labbra da spadino e lo spinge con violenza.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che cazzo fai?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Spadino sconvolto da quello che aveva appena fatto e dal rifiuto del ragazzo cerca di giustificarsi, che era solo un gioco ma vedendo la reazione sempre più dura del biondo decide di mettere le carte in tavola. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tu m’hai cambiato la vita, Aurelià.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano è sconvolto, non sa nemmeno lui come reagire e in un momento di confusione risponde male al povero Alberto, anche se in cuor suo non pensava davvero quelle cose.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A me me fanno schifo quelli come te”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto prova a prendergli la mano per rassicurarlo, o più che altro per rassicurare se stesso che niente sarebbe cambiato, ma Aureliano si scosta e va via.</span><br/>
Quella sera tornò a casa di Isabel, ormai vivevano assieme, ma i suoi pensieri erano rimasti alla struttura. Era ancora arrabbiato, ma forse più con se stesso che con Spadino.<br/>
Isabel stava preparando la cena e quando Aureliano vide cosa aveva preparato inevitabilmente pensò a Spadino. Sì, perché Isabel aveva fatto ajo ojo e peperoncino e la testa di Aureliano ebbe un flashback a quando, la sera del suicidio del prete, era stato Spadino a prepararla per lui.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma non te piace?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sì, me piace”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Allora a che pensi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“A un amico che ma fatto ncazzà”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Beh e c’hai ragione?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Certo che c’ho ragione”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Forse se ci stai ancora pensando non ne sei così sicuro”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Quelle parole di Isabel furono come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Perché tutta quella rabbia verso Spadino? E perché non riusciva a smettere di pensarci? </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto è sconvolto, sale in auto piangendo e decide di dirigersi alla discoteca per stare da solo e bere, dove, però, in un momento di rabbia spacca tutto e così decide di tornare a casa sua, prendere tutte le sue cose e i risparmi che aveva messo da parte e partire. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Andare lontano da Roma, da quella famiglia e da Aureliano. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">È meglio così. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Cancella tutti i numeri dal telefono, tranne quello di Lele, e si mette in viaggio. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"><span class="s1">Erano passati ormai due mesi.<br/></span>L’affare per i terreni di Ostia era ormai saltato, Isabel era tornata in Africa e Aureliano era più solo che mai. <br/><span class="s1">Non sentiva Alberto dalla sera del bacio, tranne che per un singolo messaggio, aveva anche provato a contattarlo di nuovo ma senza successo. Continuava a gestire lo spaccio della sua zona con la sorella ma sentiva che mancava qualcosa, o meglio, qualcuno. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto era ormai lontano da Roma da mesi, l’unico contatto che aveva con quel mondo era Gabriele. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Si era trasferito a Milano, il più lontano possibile dalla sua vecchia vita e dall’uomo che amava. Aveva trovato lavoro in un bar, tutti gli anni passati nella discoteca di famiglia erano serviti a qualcosa. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Non dormiva quasi mai, ogni volta che provava ad addormentarsi avanti agli occhi si ripeteva la scena del bacio e del rifiuto che ancora non era riuscito a superare.  <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Erano circa le sei quando decise di alzarsi dal letto e prepararsi la colazione, tra un’ora e mezza doveva essere a lavoro. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">Andò prima in bagno, si lavò il viso e rimase a lungo a guardarsi allo specchio. Ormai di Spadino non c’era più traccia. I capelli gli erano cresciuti e sulle lunghezze si formavano dei ricci; si era fatto crescere anche la barba. </span>
  <span class="s1">Andò in cucina per prepararsi il caffè. Non era abituato a farselo da solo, nella famiglia Anacleti erano le donne che dovevano fare tutto e servire gli uomini anche se ad Alberto questa usanza non era mai piaciuta. </span>
  <span class="s1">L’appartamento era molto semplice, non c’erano oggetti molto appariscenti come nella sua vecchia casa. Aveva deciso di lasciarsi Spadino alle spalle, lui ormai era solo Alberto e gli piaceva così. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Chissà cosa sta facendo Aureliano.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ci pensava spesso a lui, anzi spesso è anche riduttivo essendo il suo pensiero fisso. Pensava spesso ai suoi occhi color ghiaccio, a come era bello quando rideva e lo rendeva ancora più bello il fatto che fosse lui il motivo del suo sorriso. Questi pensieri vennero fermati dal rumore della moka, il caffè era pronto. <br/></span>Andò a vestirsi. Anche il suo look era cambiato, non si era portato quasi nulla dei suoi vecchi vestiti ed aveva comprato le cose più semplici che trovava in negozio allontanatosi completamente dal suo vecchio stile. Indossò un jeans, un maglione ed un paio di vans e si avviò a lavoro.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano invece era il solito coatto con i suoi capelli biondo ossigenati. Ma in quei due mesi anche la sua vita era cambiata. Aveva deciso di interrompere la sua relazione con Isabel e la ragazza finalmente era riuscita a tornare nel suo paese di origine e ricongiungersi con la sorella. Il padre era morto e quindi si era ritrovato a gestire tu Ostia insieme con sua sorella. L’unica volta in cui aveva sentito Spadino era proprio quando era morto Tullio. Un solo messaggio. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">&lt; mi dispiace per tuo padre &gt; </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Aureliano era cambiato anche caratterialmente: era più irrequieto del solito. </span>La sera del bacio la ripercorre ogni santo giorno nella sua testa. Isabel gli aveva fatto capire che forse non aveva ragione ad essersi arrabbiato, e che lui stesso non ne era sicuro. Infatti Aureliano non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Perché si era comportato così male con lui? Non era vero che gli faceva schifo, era solo spaventato. Ma spaventato da cosa? Tutte queste domande lo tormentavano ormai da mesi.<br/>Avrebbe voluto parlarci, vederlo e dirgli che aveva sbagliato tutto, che non voleva dire quelle cose e che gli mancava.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Mi manca uno zingaro di merda, ma come è possibile? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Sentiva ancora Gabriele ogni tanto. Il ragazzo era entrato in polizia, aveva seguito le orme del padre purtroppo deceduto anche lui. Ma Aureliano era troppo orgoglioso per chiedergli di Alberto, e non era nemmeno sicuro si sentissero ancora.<br/></span>Forse se non si faceva sentire era perché quel bacio non aveva significato nulla, mentre lui stava ancora a pensarci dopo due mesi.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No, non è possibile. Deve aver avuto un significato. Per forza. Altrimenti non sarebbe sparito. Ma perché non mi risponde? Vorrei solo potergli spiegare tutto... </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto finì di lavorare presto. Aveva chiesto il pomeriggio libero. Andò a fare un po’ di spesa e tornò a casa. Si preparò qualcosa da mangiare e si mise a guardare un po’ di tv sul divano.<br/></span>Dopo un paio di ore venne svegliato dal campanello.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ao finalmente me sei venuto a trovà” disse sorridendo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Eh c’hai ragione Albè, sono riuscito a prendere solo ora le ferie” rispose Lele.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto si mise a preparare il caffè mentre Lele andava in giro per casa.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bellino l’appartamento, vedo che ti sei sistemato bene”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Si fa quel che si può” disse ridendo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Non rideva da mesi, quella visita gli fece proprio bene.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aureliano come sta?” Gli chiese, tornando subito serio.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“È sempre il solito coatto, lo sai meglio di me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">E si misero a ridere.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Però Albè, ha qualcosa di diverso. Lo vedo irrequieto.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Vabe è normale, dopo la morte del padre ora si trova a gestire tutta Ostia con Samurai che rompe”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, non è questo. Senti, lui non lo ammetterà mai, ma secondo me gli manchi”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto rimase immobile, non rispose. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Gli manco. No, non può essere. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ma che dici, Lè, non di cazzate”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Senti Albè, io non lo so che è successo perché tu non me lo vuoi dire, ma ti assicuro che non ne è uscito bene.”<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2">Alberto non riusciva a rispondere, stava ripercorrendo con la mente la sera del bacio, attimo per attimo. Il rifiuto di Aureliano e le parole che aveva detto.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alberto io non voglio insistere, però se vuoi parlarmene io sto qua, così starai meglio anche tu”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Così il ragazzo si fece coraggio e raccontò tutto all’amico. Il bacio, il rifiuto e la sua decisione di sparire da Roma per ricominciare tutto da capo. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Lele non rispose, si limitò ad abbracciarlo ed Alberto sprofondò in quell’abbraccio. Finalmente dopo mesi, se non anni, stava ricevendo affetto sincero e dopo due mesi passati completamente solo, ne aveva proprio bisogno.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Grazie Lè.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sono contento che sei riuscito ad uscire da quel mondo, e con questo look sei pure più bello”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">E si misero a ridere. Alberto era felice per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano continuava a cercare Spadino. Aveva chiesto a due dei suoi uomini più fidati di fare ricerche ed informarlo appena avessero scoperto qualcosa. Ma di Alberto nessuna traccia. Era riuscito a sparire senza lasciare alcuna traccia, nessun modo per rintracciarlo. La sua fortuna quel giorno fu che, inspiegabilmente, Gabriele fosse partito. Direzione Milano. Aureliano non riusciva a crederci. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">E se fosse andato da Spadino? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Decise di aspettare che tornasse a Roma e parlargli.<br/></span>Quella sera finalmente riuscì a dormire, la speranza di aver trovato Spadino lo rese immediatamente più calmo.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Gabriele era andato via ed Alberto continuava la sua vita: casa e lavoro, lavoro e casa.<br/></span>Era riuscito a trovare un coinquilino per dividere le spese e, anche se ancora non si conoscevano, sembrava simpatico.<br/>Quella mattina si era svegliato con una strana sensazione, ma decise di ignorarla e di prepararsi per andare a lavoro. Legò i capelli in un codino disordinato, si mise un paio di jeans neri, una t-shirt bianca, un maglione nero da sopra e ormai le sue immancabili vans. Quel giorno aveva il doppio turno che un suo collega gli aveva chiesto il favore di coprirlo e quindi sarebbe stato tutto il giorno fuori.<br/>Nella pausa pranzo andò a mangiare in un ristorante vicino al bar, anche se la cucina del nord proprio non gli piaceva e gli mancava la pasta ajo ojo e peperoncino della sua amata Roma. Nonostante tutto, Roma gli mancava proprio tanto, e gli mancava anche il mare, anche se non avesse mai vissuto nelle sue vicinanze, il mare gli ricordava Aureliano, e forse anche per questo gli mancava così tanto. </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Nel frattempo Aureliano era in viaggio. Aveva incontrato Gabriele prima che andasse a lavoro. Lo aveva messo alle strette: so che sei andato a Milano e so che sei andato da lui, dimmi dove sta.<br/></span>Gabriele non aveva molta scelta. Continuare a mentire non faceva bene a nessuno dei due, così gli diede l’indirizzo di casa. <br/><span class="s1">Mentre era in viaggio, ironia della sorte, in radio passava Acida e la mente di Aureliano andò immediatamente al viaggio che fece insieme allo zingaro, alle risate che si facevano insieme al bagno nei fanghi.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Avrei dovuto capirlo già da quel giorno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Ma cosa esattamente? Stava andando a Milano con più dubbi di prima, solo di una cosa era sicuro: Spadino gli mancava e per due mesi aveva aspettato questo momento. Voleva vederlo. Non desiderava altro che rivedere quello zingaro de merda con i suoi capelli del cazzo.<br/></span>Arrivò a Milano, con il navigatore non ci mise nulla a trovare l’indirizzo che gli aveva dato Gabriele, parcheggiò vicino casa ed andò a bussare.<br/>Era felice, felice davvero di poterlo rivedere. <br/><span class="s1">Bussò finalmente alla porta di quella casa, ma ad aprire non fu lo zingaro.  <br/></span><span class="s1">Aureliano si fece subito serio.</span></p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">E se mi avesse dimenticato? Magari questo è il suo ragazzo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Scusa, ce sta Spadino?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Scusa ma te chi sei?” Rispose confuso il ragazzo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So un amico suo, gli ho fatto una sorpresa”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Il ragazzo era ancora più confuso, anche perché davvero non aveva idea di chi cercasse, lui lo conosceva come Alberto.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Senti io non conosco nessun Spadino, ma se cerchi Alberto è al lavoro, dovrebbe staccare tra un’oretta.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Gli diede l’indirizzo del bar e liquidò immediatamente Aureliano, che non gli aveva fatto per niente una buona impressione. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Al bar c’era un sacco di gente, Alberto era stanco ma almeno così non aveva il tempo di pensare.<br/></span>Finalmente riuscì a fare una pausa ed uscì fuori a fumare. Controllò il telefono. Ora che era uscito da quel mondo si era comprato finalmente uno smartphone, non aveva più motivo di nascondersi e non aveva più paura di essere rintracciato. Dopo aver controllato le varie notifiche stava posando il telefono in tasca per godersi gli ultimi tiri ma gli arrivò un messaggio da parte di Gabriele:</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">&lt; non odiarmi. &gt;</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Non odiarmi? Perché dovrei odiarlo...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">La pausa era finita e rientrò al locale.<br/></span>Stava servendo gli ultimi clienti prima di iniziare a pulire e chiudere il locale quando vide un ragazzo entrare. <br/><span class="s1">Alberto non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi. Aureliano era lì. Chiuse ed aprì velocemente gli occhi per assicurarsi di non star sognando o di aver scambiato il suo Aureliano per qualcun altro. Ma come poteva? Avrebbe riconosciuto Aureliano tra milioni di persone. Il suo modo di camminare e i suoi occhi color ghiaccio erano unici al mondo. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ecco perché dovevo odiarlo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Fece finta di nulla e continuò a servire i clienti.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Aureliano entrò nel bar cercando con gli occhi lo zingaro, la sua cresta o i suoi vestiti appariscenti, ma non vendendolo decise di chiedere a qualcuno. <br/></span>Si avvicinò alla cassa, dove stava il proprietario del bar.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ciao scusa, ci sta Alberto?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Il signore in cassa gli indicò lo zingaro. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano si girò e ci mise un attimo per riconoscerlo. Era totalmente cambiato: non era più Spadino, non aveva più la cresta ed era vestito in modo così semplice che mai avrebbe pensato di vederlo così un giorno. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Sto zingaro de merda si è fatto ancora più bello. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alberto c’è un ragazzo che ti cerca, finisco io coi clienti.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto non sapeva come reagire. Era felicissimo di rivedere Aureliano ma non avrebbe mai retto un altro rifiuto da parte sua. Ormai, non aveva molte scelte, doveva affrontarlo per forza. Si avvicinò verso la cassa dove Aureliano lo stava aspettando, ringraziò il proprietario e fece cenno al ragazzo di seguirlo fuori. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano non riusciva a trattenere la felicità che provava in quel momento nel rivedere lo zingaro e il suo volto era pieno di gioia, sorrideva come non faceva da mesi, ed il motivo di quel sorriso era di nuovo Alberto, come lo era sempre stato.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aurelià che ci fai qua?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Spadì io ti dovevo vedè, te dovevo parlà”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto era nervoso, riusciva solo a pensare al rifiuto ricevuto due mesi prima e a quelle parole che gli avevano spezzato il cuore. <br/></span>Me fai schifo. <br/><span class="s1">Ma non aveva altra scelta, lui era lì, e conoscendolo avrebbe insistito finché non avesse ottenuto ciò che voleva. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Vabe senti io pulisco e sono libero, andiamo a casa e parliamo va bene? Entra dentro, ti offro una birra”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano non tolse un attimo gli occhi di dosso ad Alberto. Gli piaceva vederlo lavorare e stava osservando il suo cambio look. Il suo viso, i suoi capelli. Lo stava osservando come se non lo avesse mai visto in vita sua. Con la barba e i capelli così sembrava più grande, ed era proprio bello. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Si stavano incamminando verso casa, Alberto si accese uno spinello e stava molto sulle sue. Aureliano non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Ma ancora sta merda te fumi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto rise.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">”Eh si, ancora sta merda.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Senti Spadì, ma quello a casa tua è il fidanzato tuo?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto accennò un mezzo sorrisetto, quasi compiaciuto.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Aureliano Adami è geloso? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No. Aurelià. È il mio coinquilino” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Arrivarono a casa. <br/>Alberto si tolse la giacca e la poggiò sul divano, invitando Aureliano a fare lo stesso. Poi si mise a preparare qualcosa da mangiare al volo.<br/></span>Aureliano lo guardava fisso, vederlo muoversi in quella casa come se avesse sempre vissuto quella vita lo confondeva, ma al tempo stesso provava una sensazione di orgoglio verso quel ragazzo che era stato capace di avverare il suo desiderio di libertà.<br/>Alberto si accorse di avere i suoi occhi addosso e cercò di farglielo capire, schiarendosi la voce.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hai fame?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Non immagini neanche quanta” e sorrise.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Alberto non riusciva a lasciarsi andare, ad essere quello di sempre in presenza di Aureliano. Per quanto abbia desiderato rivederlo in questi due mesi la sua presenza gli causava nervosismo.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aurelià ora me lo dici perché stai qua? Che voi?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Aureliano rimase sorpreso dal tono di voce dello zingaro, era freddo e distaccato.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ma che mi aspettavo? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Non lo so manco io perché sto qua, te lo volevo vedè”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“E mo m’hai visto, sei contento? Se non mi devi dì niente...dopo mangiato, vai via” </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">E si girò di spalle, senza dare nemmeno la possibilità di replica.<br/></span>Alberto stava male, mai avrebbe immaginato di poter dire quelle cose al suo Aureliano, ma era troppo ferito da quel rifiuto e la sua presenza aveva solo riaperto le ferite, che con fatica, aveva iniziato a curare.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ma che vuole da me? Non gli è bastato quello che è successo due mesi fa? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse, Aureliano si era avvicinato e lo aveva preso per un braccio e lo aveva tirato a se. Alberto si era ritrovato all’improvviso a pochi centimetri dal ragazzo biondo, e la differenza di altezza lo faceva sentire ancora più indifeso in quella situazione. Lo guardava fisso negli occhi aspettando che Aureliano dicesse qualcosa, stava per parlare quando finalmente il biondo parlò.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Albè, io non lo so che è successo, non so niente.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Mi ha appena chiamato Alberto? </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Si stava per spostare quando Aureliano continuò a parlare:</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So solo che mi sei mancato e che so felice de sta vicino a te”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Alberto lo guardava fisso negli occhi. Stava cercando di decifrare i suoi occhioni color ghiaccio, capire cosa provasse Aureliano in quel momento.<br/></span>Aureliano lo guardava fisso, prima le labbra, poi gli occhi. I suoi profondi occhi neri che gli erano tanto mancati. Gli mise una mano nei capelli e senza accorgersene poggiò le sue labbra sulle quelle dello zingaro.<br/>Alberto sgranò immediatamente gli occhi. Non riusciva a lasciarsi andare, non dopo quello che gli aveva fatto e aveva paura di soffrire di nuovo, così si scostò da quel bacio che aveva tanto sognato, ma che ora aveva paura di ricevere.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aurelià...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Si fermò, si girò di spalle ed andò verso la finestra per accendersi una sigaretta.<br/></span>Aureliano non sapeva che dire. Forse Alberto non voleva più avere a che fare con lui. Era spaventato e sentì un peso sul cuore.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>Allora è questo che ha provato lui due mesi fa?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Aureliano lo seguì prima con gli occhi e poi anche fisicamente. Aveva bisogno di risposte ma non chiese nulla, aspettò che fosse Alberto a parlare.<br/></span>Fece un tiro di sigaretta, cercò di non far trapelare le emozioni che provava in quel momento e si girò verso Aureliano.</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Io non voglio stare di nuovo male. Mi sono creato una nuova vita, finalmente sono riuscito a scappare da quella famiglia. Tu mi piaci, ma non voglio stare male.”<br/></span>Aureliano lo guardò, in silenzio. Il dolore che aveva provocato a quel ragazzo lo stava sentendo anche lui e si sentiva terribilmente in colpa. Avrebbe dovuto capire tutto prima, ma ne era troppo spaventato. Alberto non lo guardava, teneva gli occhi fissi sulla sigaretta che si stava consumando.<br/>Aureliano si avvicinò, gli mise una mano sul mento per alzargli il viso e avere un contatto visivo. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli diede un altro bacio.</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Io non voglio farti stare male, Albè. Voglio sta co te, non mi importa di nient’altro”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Gli mise una mano tra i suoi bei riccioli, e lo baciò di nuovo, con passione. Alberto finalmente si lasciò andare e tirò il corpo di Aureliano vicino al suo, stringendolo forte.<br/></span>Aveva sognato questo momento per mesi, dal primo incontro con quel coatto biondo. Non gli importava nient’altro in quel momento, aveva Aureliano vicino e ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Niente aveva più senso, erano solo Alberto e Aureliano e il loro amore, che lo zingaro credeva impossibile, finalmente poteva essere vissuto. In una nuova città, con una nuova vita ma finalmente insieme.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>